conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Prismatica (Lorica)
Also known as the Six Set Classic, the Prismatic like scripture for the Loricans, but a lot more concise. This is its full text: 1. Prismatic I. 1. In the beginning, there was naught but arcana. 2. Arcana made the world out of nothing. 3. Nothing is comparable to magic's might. 4. Might and truth shall be heeded by all. 5. All are thus brought into the folds of reality. 6. Reality is at the mercy of its creator. II. 1. Creator of all are the prismatic elements, 2. Elements six, alone pure and several synergy, 3. Synergy of fire, earth, blood, water, air, gold, and each, 4. Each to dispense change of like kind, 5. Kind and another to tainted effect, 6. Effect it will be as in the beginning. III. 1. Since memory's furthest extent, witchcraft has been scourge to weapmen and weavmen. 2. Magic harmed people across all lands and seas, such injure as was within few people's grasp to halt. 3. Upon the golden dawn, six avatars rose to the challenge of creating the first peace: 4. Maya of Blood, Yevon of Fire, Andar of Gold, Jessica of Earth, Melody of Water, and Aurora of Air. 5. To each his own style, to each her own favored, to them their own and the same goal: 6. To bring from chaos order, to bring from corruption purity, to bring from base perfection. IV. 1. Maya's love reached to fawn and fowl. And when rich and poor asked her what she thought of status and standing, Maya replied, "It is but the natural order of things for all to be unequal, and it is this variety and potential that defines perfection." And the rich saw this to mean that they held responsibility. And the poor understood that their state brought them its own blessings. To each thy own gift, whether tapped or spurned. 2. Yevon held power unimaginable. And when Hamnet asked him to dispatch of his enemy, Yevon said, "What has he done to thee? Do upon others what thou will suffer to receive." And he raised his hand in threat to Hamnet and his hatred. And Hamnet saw with what protest his request would be received by another. And Hamnet troubled his foe and the lord of fire no more. 3. Andar brought from the chaos the first laws. And when the peasant Mill slew his creditor, the like wrath of those above fell unto him. And when the corrupt king Loxian cast them aside and ruled with the might of scepter and crown, the peoples arose, a fire of vengeance and cleansing. And when Andar stood accused of bias in adjudication, he forfeited his position as judge. 4. Jessica poured her attention to all manner of material wealth. And there came a day when she saw that she could not take wealth with her. And Jessica turned her attention to furnishing the greatest of all gifts: that which could be given to all peoples. And she put all her resources to the noblest of goals. And science was born. 5. Melody could cure any illness, nurse any wound. But to the warriors wounded in the last great war, she lifted not a finger. And she said, "restoration should be sparingly used, or else others shall become reckless with the knowledge of salvation, and all that mine healing will have restored will be for nought." And the warriors took her warning to heart. And thus the war ended, the greatest healing any could have asked for. 6. Aurora was always seen as demanding by all who had met her. And those who sought to appease her could never succeed. And when the champions of old complained that naught could ever be enough for her, she stated to the sages, "All people must have goals to which to strive, for whenever one is coasting along easily, one is going downhill. Mine words merely mean for thee to do thy best, to achieve what thee can, and let thy reality soar to ever higher aspirations." V. 1. So very long ago people had very little learning. And to these brutes all that was to be respected was force. And those who know nothing of the world know nothing of wisdom. And as gems must be cut to be adorned, so the peoples must be educated to be human. 2. The six took to learning all they could and amassed wealths of knowledge. And with that knowledge, they set out to allay the destructive use of magic. And they stripped away the power from those who deserved it the least. And they aided those most in need. And they told the others to set down their arms and walk the path of peace. 3. But many chose to refuse the calling. And Yevon showed down with those who chose to fight and bested them all. And Maya watched as those who loved blood drowned themselves in that of others. And Jessica granted the light to those who would take it, and they outshone all others. 4. And peoples the world over took heed of the new order. And presiding over this order Andar imposed the leviathan of the law as protector of one and all. And Aurora gave the tribes a new goal to strive for, and promoted the quest for one's dreams. And Melody brought forth the greatest era of tranquility that would ever be known. 5. To those who know not power's power, it is best kept out of reach. And the six convened and declared the golden dawn. And as ignorance is bliss, so the six now keep the horrors of the past hidden where it best belongs. And so is that the golden age knows bliss and no gloom. 6. So with every sunrise the six keep constant and vigilant watch over the world as its alpha. And with every sundown the six review the work they had wrought as its omega. And whether it be night or day, their six timeless edicts are to be obeyed as everyone's part in that greater goal: VI. 1. Thou shalt hold these words to be all the truth. 2. Thou shalt follow the light of the one true grace. 3. Thou shalt not a tainted caster become. 4. Thou shalt hold the general peace above oneself. 5. Thou shalt do all thou can to preserve the golden era. 6. Thou shalt not tamper these words for fear of pain of the sixfold justice. Category:Culture